Boyfriend
by PrincessOfUtopia
Summary: "Dick has a crush on a slash crazy chick in his class and decides to try to convince Jason to pretend to be his boyfriend in order to impress her." Jaydick fluff/slash.
1. Chapter 1 The Power Of The Puppy Eyes

_Heeya guys; I just want to say my Batman knowledge is very limited since I noticed DC like yesterday (Yep, what have I been doing with my life?! xD) :P So this story might seems a "tad" *cough, cough very much cough* bizarre from time to time xD Also, I'm from Sweden so I'm sorry if there's like grammar mistakes and stuff like that, but hopefully you guys will get tha' whole picture anyway...? xD_

* * *

Jason Todd was standing over the oven, baking chocolate chip cookies when his brother and former Robin, Dick Grayson stormed in the kitchen after another day in school.

Jason had never liked school; he'd never really felt like he fitted in among all those preppy teens and despite Bruce's many tries over the years, it never took long before they kicked him out again, either for getting into trouble with the other students or for talking back at the teachers.

The rain had made Dick's dark hair curl itself slightly in the neck and his cheeks were rosy from the fresh air outside.

"Hey Jaybird!", he greeted briskly while running up towards the younger Robin, wrapping his strong arms around Jason's waist in an affectionate hug.

"Hey… Dick", Jason replied, a bit flabbergast by the sudden hug. "Look out, I'm baking over here!", he giggled when Dick kept on snuggling.

_Geez, that's so you Dickiebird._

"Oh sorry!", Dick whispered self-consciously. "Here, let me take that for you Jay", he offered with a smile and started looking for an extra set of kettle-holders.

Jason cooked his head to the side with an amused smirk hovering round his lips. Not only did he have a pretty view from here over Dick's fine ass as he was standing bent over the kitchen table, but there was something else going on around here. He could feel it.

"All right Dickiebird, spit it out already", Jason smiled when Dick finally had taken out the last tray of cookies from the oven and put it on the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jay", Dick replied casually with his most innocent looking smile. "Can't a bro help his little brother out with some cookie baking without having any dark, secret agendas behind it?", he smirked. "What has happened to our society these days?", he continued as he dramatically pretended to faint and fall to the floor in shock.

Jason rolled his dark-brown eyes but failed to hide his smile.

"Wow, Dickie, you almost had me there", he grinned. "You know you should try out acting; quit saving damsels in distress and play the damsel instead", he continued teasingly.

Dick got up from the floor and pouted his lips slightly towards the younger Robin.

"Hey, if I'd been an actor I'd been fucking fantastic", he replied with a smug. "Speaking of… In fact I think we both should try it out sometime!"

"Dude, don't drag me into this", Jason grinned as he and Dick started heading upstairs towards his room.

Jason collapsed down on his bed, casually smoking his last packet of cigarettes as Dick restlessly paced back and forth in the messy place more known as "Jason's room". He was thinking of ways to bring up the topic without having his brother freaking out completely.

"Jay, there's something I really need you to help me out with", Dick began as he seated himself on the opposite side of Jason's bed.

Jason looked up towards Dick through his black-and-white colored bangs; his brother was staring back at him with those puppy eyes he only used whenever he was really desperate. And it sure was an effective way, cause those eyes could make anyone give in to, well almost anything. Even Jason.

"I can try if you tell me"

Dick felt his chest swell up of hope and joy. Maybe this could work out after all. Or who knew, maybe Jason would back out once he heard Dick's idea; it was pretty much to ask for, after all. Anyway, Dick decided it was worth a try.

"Eh… So, there's like this girl in my class", he began as he nervously licked his lips.

"And... no"

"What? Why not? You haven't even listened to what I have to say yet!", Dick protested as he crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"You want me to help you get laid, is that it?", Jason smirked as he continued blowing smoke.

"What? No!", Dick snapped with flushed cheeks, torn between feeling embarrassed and feeling slightly jealous of his brother's ability of being so god damn straightforward sometimes.

"Then what?"

Dick took a deep, calming breath before continuing.

"So this girl… I really like her I think, but the problem is… She's kind of into… slash…"

Dick slowly looked up to meet his brother's dark brown eyes. He didn't know what to expect, maybe Jason would freak, or simply laugh at him. Yeah, his reaction could be pretty much anything.

But Jason didn't freak out on Dick, nor laughed at him. He just stared back at him with a puzzled expression.

"Slash?", he asked, like he'd never heard the word before. "What's that?"

_Oh shit._

Dick hadn't thought about the possibility that Jason had no idea what slash was.

Jason sat quietly waiting for Dick to explain himself as a beautiful, pink blush spread itself across Dick's cheeks and for a moment Dick Grayson almost looked adorable. Almost.

"It's uh… when two guys, you know…", Dick stuttered, nervously fiddling around with a loose thread in his worn-out jeans, looking anywhere but at his brother.

"What?", Jason sighed impatiently.

"You know…"

"No, I don't"

"Slash is… when two guys are… like... together", Dick muttered, blushing even harder than before.

"As in 'together' together?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"No. No, no and no", Jason replied firmly before turning to face the wall to hide that _he_ was blushing too now.

Despite that Dick was like a big brother to Jason, whom he'd do pretty much anything for there were limits.

"Seriously Dickie, you can't ask me to go around and pretend to be gay with you just to seduce some poor girl", Jason continued, secretly feeling quite impressed by the fact that Dick of all people would go that far just for a girl.

"Aw, come on Jaybird, please?", Dick pleaded as he put his hands on Jason's hip.

"Go and ask Tim", Jason grunted.

"But he's already in a relationship!", Dick tried to reason.

"Take Damian then"

"Dude, he's like ten! She'd think I'm some fucking pedophile or something!", Dick grimaced. "Please Jay? You're my only chance at this"

Jason glanced back at his brother who was staring back at him with his big blue puppy eyes. Dick even made his lower lip tremble just slightly when Jason finally had enough.

"All right all right! I'll help you out, just stop looking at me like that!", he sighed as he gave Dick's shoulder a friendly push.

"Really?! Oh, Jay you're the best!", Dick exclaimed in excitement as he rose up from the floor and gave Jason a quick kiss on the ear.

"Yeah, yeah I know, get away from me already", his brother laughed as he did a poor job trying to fend him off.

He was certain he so would regret this afterwards, but for the moment it was worth it, seeing how happy it made his brother.


	2. Chapter 2 Good Morning

_Thanks for all the sweet feedback you guys ;*_

_(... Ugh, I'm starting to wonder what kind of drugs I were on while coming up with this story... xD)_

* * *

"So I heard the _fagtastic _news about you and Grayson", a teasing voice awoken Jason from his sweet dreams too fucking early in the morning.

He only needed to see the yellow cape in the corner of his eye to know who it was; Damian Wayne, his adoptive little brother, Robin and a generally annoying prick. Damian was so proud to finally have taking his "rightful place" as Batman's right hand that he never even bothered to take off the Robin costume, not even at home. Or maybe it was just to irritate Jason and Tim. It wouldn't surprise Jason at all if that were his true motives.

Everyone else always thought Damian was so "sweet" and "the cutest thing ever" for some fucked up reason, even Dickiebird. Only Jason seemed to see the boy's true character underneath his "angelic little face" and it was anything but cute and sweet.

"Piss the fuck off", Jason hissed angrily as he turned his back on his little brother while wrapping the warm blanket closer around himself.

Hopefully Damian would take the hint and leave so he could go back to sleep. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky.

"It has got to be tough Todd", Damian continued, his voice filled with faked sympathy. "Not just being Grayson's bottom bitch in real life, but now also in-"

He didn't get much further before Jason threw the first thing he saw, in this case his alarm clock at the younger Robin, but of course Damian, possessing the reflexes of a super ninja gracefully dodged the attack.

"Ha, you missed me!", he grinned victoriously.

Steps were approaching and Jason closed his tired eyes, trying to calm himself after his outburst and hopefully, maybe, just find peace enough to be able to go back to sleep again for just an hour or two before Dick came and dragged him off to his doom. Why had he even agreed to Birdbrain's stupid plan last night? What was he thinking?

"Hi Damian, is Jason up yet?"

_Speaking of the devil._

"Who? Oh, you mean Mr.'Sunshine' over there? Yeah, he's up all right. But maybe you should try and go easy on him today, I think his vagina is still sore from last night!" Damian grinned cheekily.

"Damian!", Dick scolded mildly as he shook his head and tried to look disappointed.

_That's it. Screw peace and going back to sleep._

Jason angrily threw off his blanket and with two determined steps he towered in front of Damian with his entire impressive height.

"Aw, gonna try and restore your lost manhood Todd?", Damian mocked, making Jason see red and gritting his teeth in rage like a wild beast.

Any other ten year old would've immediately backed down, but Damian wasn't "any other ten year old", so he confidently took his fighting stance and it would probably have ended bloody for both of them if Dick hadn't stepped in between his two brothers.

"Jason…!", Dick warned as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Neither Damian nor Jason said anything for a while; they just glared at one another until Jason finally broke the silence.

"You're not worth it, punk", he spat before turning away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, what a shame. Oh well, see you later Grayson", Damian smiled before finally heading out.

Jason was slowly counting to ten, something that creepy shrink Bruce had forced him to visit once every two weeks ever since he'd come back from the dead, had told him to do whenever he felt the burning rage boil up in his stomach.

"Jay?", Dick asked carefully, his voice deep with concern.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! He's just an asshole!", Jason gritted as he resisted the instinct to push off Dick's hand.

It wasn't that he didn't like Dick, he did. He just hadn't really ever been good with intimacy, neither emotional nor physical. Unless it was raw, hardcore sex that is, if that even counted as intimacy.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go and get dressed then", Dick replied softly before letting go of Jason's shoulder. "I'll see you down there, okay?"

"Okay"

When he was certain Dick had disappeared Jason carefully squeezed his shoulder, which was still warm after his brother's hand.

* * *

"How did you even find out that this chick was into gays anyway?", Jason asked as he randomly zapped between different TV-stations in boredom while waiting for Dick to finish up in the bathroom.

"Wait until you meet her, you'll understand why", Dick replied and Jason could hear the warm smile in his brother's voice as he spoke of this girl.

It wasn't that he didn't want Dickiebird to be happy, because he did. Still his stomach reluctantly tightened in anxiety. Dick had always been the person he was the closest too; with both his parents… not here anymore it had always been Dick. Not that he'd been especially close to his parents either, but still. And even though he still cared deeply for everyone in his family, even the replacement and the baby brat, none of them could get under his skin the way Dick could. He'd been the one who had kept Jason sane after he'd returned back from the dead.

Dick had always been able to affect the people he met very strongly in a way that stayed with you for a long time, maybe forever. Even Jason. _Especially_ Jason.

Dick finally came flying down the stairs like the little bird he was, dressed in a white clean shirt, dark jeans, a black west with a slim blue tie underneath that probably would've looked too formal for a usual day at school on anyone else but Dick Grayson. But of course Dick pulled it off and the blue tie only highlighted his beautiful dark blue eyes.

Jason's heart _may_ have skipped a beat or two as he looked up and met those beautifully mesmerizing eyes.

"What do you think?", Dick asked with a shrug.

"Maybe this won't be that very hard after all", Jason replied with a smirk as he got up from the couch and circled his brother, not even bothering to hide his obvious approval.

And maybe even attraction…?

"Shut up, remember we're doing a job here", Dick giggled with a little too self-satisfied grin to convince Jason he wasn't enjoying the attention even the slightest.

Jason laughed; a beautiful joyful laugher and it made his brother smile as well. He couldn't deny that Jason was pretty handsome himself when he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Dickiebird. Whatever you say"


	3. Chapter 3 Normal

_Sorry for the long wait for update; inspiration block Dx Hope ya all had an awesome Christmas ;D Also thanks for all the funny and sweet reviews ^_^_

* * *

"So… What do you think about Nora?", Dick asked his brother, failing terribly at trying to sound cool and keep the excitement away from his voice.

They were alone in a small booth at the fast-food restaurant a couple of blocks away from the high school. Jason had had enough of being Dick's boyfriend for one day and did not feel like returning to the manor just yet and have to tell the replacement and the baby brat all about his day. Ugh, siblings.

"She's cool I guess", he replied between the chews, clearly more interested in the burger he'd ordered than having this conversation.

He could actually make tastier burgers himself; not going to a school gave him a lot of free time on his hands and so he among other things learned how to cook. Unlike Dick, Jason couldn't just live on cereals.

"That's it? 'She's cool'?", Dick frowned, obviously disappointed in Jason's disinterest in developing his answer further.

Jason took another bite of the burger, as it was an acceptable excuse for not talking.

"Trust me Dickiebird, you don't want my honest opinion about her. I don't want to break your happy little bubble and besides, as long as you're into her, what does it matter what I think?"

"What? Tell me!", Dick demanded, his blue eyes widening as he leaned closer to Jason over the table.

"Alright fine. If you _must _know", Jason replied as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "How do I put this delicately? Dick, yes, your chick looks like sex, I admit that, but I personally find everything else about her pretty lame."

Jason saw Dick furrow his eyebrows in confusion and quickly added;

"But then, so are you, so I guess you guys are perfect for each other. There you have it, mind if I return my attention to my beloved burger now?"

"Lame how?", Dick asked, still looking extremely confused.

At first sight she had appeared quite normal, very pretty but quite average. Until Dick had presented "my boyfriend Jason", then all hell had broken loose. Nora had looked like a child on Christmas Eve, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement as the questions of their relationship had poured down over them. Dick had been ever so nice as usual, but all of this had just made Jason's head hurt and his temper even worse than usual. And on top of that Dick had insisted on holding his hand and kissing his cheek in front of everyone. Not only did Jason find that kind of intimacy freaky, but having a whole class of strangers staring at you like you were some sort of freak animal at a zoo was just too fucking much. He'd endlessly cussed Dick's name in his head and swore that the moment he came home their relationship was without doubt over. Besides, wasn't this what Dick had planned? It wasn't really like he could be with Jason if he really was going to try and score this girl and so a break-up would eventually be inevitable.

Jason picked up some of the papers Dick had handed him earlier today, telling him it was one of Nora's slash fan fiction about the two of them and started reading aloud. Yes, she had actually said she was going to write a fucking slash fic story about them.

"And so Jason wrapped his arms around Dick's sexy waist and whispered 'I love you my little muffin, let's run away together and…'"

The next line was just too much and so Jason stopped right there, fighting down a blush as he angrily squeezed the once so plain papers into wrinkled balls in his strong fists.

"See what I mean? Who even writes this kind of cheesy stuff anyway? And just listen to how sappy I am all the time, she got me all wrong! For instance, I would never call you 'my little muffin'; heck I sound like _you_ in this story", he grunted sulkily.

"She… thinks my waist is sexy?", Dick mumbled dreamingly.

Talk about missing the point completely.

Jason didn't even bother trying to hide the eye roll. Dick was so fucking _Dick _sometimes.

"How did you even get your hands on this stuff anyway? You just went up to her and asked if you could read it?"

"I hacked her computer", Dick replied casually, even if the corners of his lips quirked up in a self-satisfied smirk.

"You sly dog", his brother grinned as he shook his head slightly. "Still, can't say I'm surprised"

Actually, that was a lie; he was surprised. He was more than surprised. He was baffled (and kind of impressed even though he would never admit it out loud) that Dick Grayson actually would go that far as to hack the girl of his dream's computer just to find leads on how to act like a fag in order to impress her.

"What? It's not like I went through her personal messages or anything like that", Dick replied defensively as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Or that I could do this kind of research at the Batcave, can you imagine Bruce's reaction once he'd finds out?"

He didn't say, "if Bruce found out", but "once". Of course Bruce would find out if Dick had been down at the Batcave and Jason had to admit that once he was caught researching about gays it would be pretty god damn awkward having to explain why.

"Besides, I just wanted to take a look at what she wrote so I knew what I was getting myself into and what I was expected to act like", Dick assured with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, like you didn't take the opportunity to see if she had any naked pictures of herself in there", Jason teased. "You know Dickie, _normal_ people they just ask the person they're interested in out on a date or something and take them to some swishy restaurant with food that doesn't even taste half as good as you'd expect from the amount of money you pay. Then they tell him or her a little about themselves and voila, before you know it you're married! But not you, no, you hack into their computer instead"

"And what would I tell her about myself? 'Hi, I'm Dick Grayson aka Nightwing and I kick bad guys' butts at night, wanna go out with me?'"

He tried his best to sound easy going, to make it into a joke but Jason could hear the sad edge to it in his brother's voice and suddenly felt slightly ashamed for his sassy comment earlier.

"Let's face it Jay, we're not exactly especially honest or open with who we are even when we're not pretending to be together either", Dick continued with a sad smile which made Jason's heart reluctantly clench in his chest.

If he had been Dick he would've got up from his seat, strolled over to his brother and pulled him in for one of Dick Grayson's famous hugs. But Jason wasn't Dick, Jason was Jason, and Jason Todd had never really been good at hugging people. Instead he did what he always did when things got too uncomfortable for him to handle; he changed the subject.

"I need to smoke, you're coming?", he asked as he got up from his seat.

"Okay"

It had gotten a bit chilly when they stepped out, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Jason pressed his back up against one of the hard brick walls outside the fast-food restaurant, which was still warm after the hot afternoon sun earlier. Dick collapsed next to him and closed his dark blue eyes as he leaned back against the wall and enjoyed the last strays of sunlight. They almost made his tanned skin glow in a golden shade.

_How very ironic._

"You know", Jason began awkwardly as he reluctantly forced himself to stop gawking at his brother. "There's more to you than just Nightwing. I mean, you're more than just him"

"Yeah? Like what?", Dick asked, his eyes still closed.

"Well for starters, you're a pain in the ass", Jason teased, feeling content with himself when he saw Dick cracking up and returning to his old happy self again.

He didn't like to see Dick disappointed or moody, it ruined his world-picture of Dick Grayson who was the friendly glue of this dysfunctional, fucked up family; the one who kept them all together.

"Dick, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead"

Jason took a deep breath and inhaled the toxic smoke of the cigarette before continuing.

"Do you… ever wish you weren't Nightwing?"

So that was what Jason had been thinking of. Dick felt a smirk return to his lips.

"Sure, it happens from time to time. You ever wish you weren't Red Hood?"

His brother thought about it for a while.

"Nah. I mean, if I wasn't Red Hood, then who else would take care of all those filthy scumbags running around in the city? Besides, what else am I gonna do if not hunt criminals? Legally, I'm still dead", he continued with a strained grin.

Dick immediately grabbed his brother's sleeve and Jason jumped slightly of surprise at the sudden touch.

"Sorry", Dick mumbled apologetically when he noticed Jason's reaction. "I… Sometimes it's still hard to grip that you're not…"

_Dead. That I'm not dead._

"It's okay Dickie, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere", Jason mumbled as he tried to ignore the electric feeling from Dick's fingertips when he'd accidentally brushed Jason's hand while letting go of his sleeve.

Instead of creating some distance like most people would do, Dick scooched himself even closer to his brother and rubbed his head against Jason's shoulder in affection, which made his dark hair slightly electric.

"Me neither. I don't regret being Nightwing, but sometimes… I do wish that I could be like anyone of those people out there, to be… normal", Dick said as he glanced at a bunch of passing people as they headed over the big parking lot towards their cars. "Why do you think I go to school?"

"Because you're a freak?", Jason replied cheekily.

"No you moron", Dick smiled. "I go to school because it gives me a chance to feel like there's something else out there than just this you know. I go there to be with normal people, to try and feel normal myself for once"

"Well I think you can forget the whole idea of you ever being 'normal'", Jason began but was quickly interrupted as he cracked up laughing at Dick who was pouting his lips and trying to act insulted. "But", he continued when they both had stopped laughing. "If being normal is what you really want, then let's do it. I think Bruce can cut us some slack for the rest of the day and if not I'll just tell him I kidnapped you", he offered with a smile.

"You're serious? You'd… do that for me?", Dick asked, feeling surprised, touched and skeptic at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still an asshole so don't get all excited and used to me being nice to you now", Jason replied smilingly as he helped his brother up and started looking for his car keys.

This was going to be _fun_.


	4. Chapter 4 Zombie Skunk

_Thanks so much to my flawless beta reader ParzivalHallows for helping me out with this :D And t__hank you guys so much for all the faves and follows (not that I get why since this fic is like… ultra weird and just beyond random xD WELCOME TO THE WEIRD LUMP INSIDE MY HEAD PPL MISTAKE FOR A BRAIN xD)_

_Also; guess who started reading Nightwing and Red Hood & Tha' Outlaws (am I the only one who thinks Kori is like hawt damn? xD)? ;D OMG it's SO, SO good, the animation is gorgeous, the plot's awesome even though I might as well have taken my feels and put them in a friggin' mixer x)_  
_Lulz, okay nuff bitchranting, let's let this story on tha' road xD (Honestly this chapter just kinda makes me wanna run and hide behind a couch… xD)_

* * *

"So what do you wanna do first?" Jason asked his brother as they got into the car. "We can do whatever you want Dickiebird"

Dick contemplated it for a minute before his face lit up in excitement.

"I know! Lets go to an amusement park!"

"Seriously? An amusement park?" Jason asked as he cocked his eyebrow, giving his brother an _are-you-for-real_ look. "What are you, six?"

"Ah, c'mon Jason; amusement parks are fun!" Dick exclaimed joyfully while jumping up and down in the seat.

Much like a six year old.

"Are you really older than me?" Jason asked while eyeing his brother suspiciously.  
"You'd said I get to decide what we'd do" Dick replied with a pout. "Give up Jaybird, or else I'll bring Damian with us" he threatened with a mischievous smirk.  
Yeah, that pretty much made Jason stop protesting.

* * *

There were less people at the amusement park than Dick had first expected; most families were probably heading home with their children by this hour after a hectic day, but it didn't matter. Less people meant shorter lines and if they were lucky they'd probably catch a glimpse of the beautiful illuminations that always lit up the park at night.  
The air smelled sweetly of cotton candy and Dick took a deep, shivering breath of happiness. He still thought that amusement parks resembled something they'd lost way too early in life. Even if he didn't regret being Robin the Boy Wonder you pretty much only had once chance in this life to be a child. And regular children didn't really run around and fight dangerous criminals and street thugs at night together with a dude dressed like a giant bat.  
Dick looked so carefree and happy it made Jason's heart clench of happiness in his chest. The way his brother was running around and trying to do everything, ride every attraction and eat everything they had to offer was kind adorable; of course Jason would rather poke his eyeballs out that admit it out loud.

Of course.

It wasn't until they had been on the highest rollercoaster thrice and Dick had won a giant teddy bear for Damian that he sat down and ordered these pink, tiny little cherry drinks. Jason had eyed the drinks suspiciously at first, but Dick had already finished two of them and was on his third so Jason let go of his suspicions and had a sip. It tasted very sweet and kind of reminded him of soda, but with cherry flavor.

However he soon discovered that there had been alcohol in those drinks; it didn't really make such a big difference for him since he'd only had one, but Dick was already on his seventh one when he started to get extremely bubbly. On top of that all the drinking had given him a hiccup and it was just not a nice combination.

"Will you stop playing with that already!" Jason growled as he annoyingly smacked away Dick's hand that constantly was trying to grab the white streak in his bangs.

"Why is the hair growing out of your skull _white_?" Dick giggled faintly between the hiccups.

"It makes you look like a skunk!"

"It's from my dip in the Lazarus Pit after I died you moron, which you would have known if you weren't so damn drunk" Jason replied as he started rubbing his temple tiredly while trying to figure out what he was going to do with his moron brother now.

The smartest thing would probably to take him home before Dick completely collapsed and Bruce would have his head for getting Golden Boy wasted.

"Right…" Dick replied with a deep frown. "So… you're more like a zombie then?" he asked curiously, his beautiful blue eyes wide with wonder.

"Something like that, yes" Jason grinned.

"So, you're gonna eat me now?" Dick giggled, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Please, stop flattering yourself Goldie. If I were to eat a human it sure as hell wouldn't be you. You're not _that_ delicious" Jason smirked teasingly as he saw his brother's jaw drop to the floor in feign insulting and shock.

"Oh really? And how would you know that?" Dick challenged before he seductively leaned closer towards his brother. "Have you ever had a taste of me before?"

He was so close Jason could feel his hot breath on his own lips, which was sending him sweet chills along his spine of excitement. He knew he should've done something, pushed Dick away, taken him home; anything, but for some reason he couldn't move. Dick gave him plenty of time to actually push him off or interrupt what was about to happen, but when he didn't, his brother removed the very last distance between them and crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. A hum of approval escaped Jason's lips as he buried his fingers in Dick's soft hair while his brother eagerly licked and sucked his bottom lip.

Dick had been in Jason's fantasies since the age of 14. It had all started when he'd seen him as Nightwing. It was absolutely breathtakingly how beautiful and graceful he was while flying over the rooftops of Gotham at night.

Ever since then Jason had fantasized about Dick more times than he'd wished to admit, but never once in his fantasies had Dick been complete wasted and just compared him to some fucking skunk. No way. Besides it would be wrong taking advantage of someone in this condition and that was a line Jason never ever would cross, that wouldn't make him any better than those child rapists on the streets. It didn't make Dick any less sexy though as he started sucking down on Jason's neck.

"A-Alright Dickie, that's-that's quite enough now" Jason mumbled between strained breaths as he tried to push his brother off. "Dick? Are you even listening to me?"

"Mm…" Dick mumbled as his hands kept travelling down his brother's back. "Your place or mine?" he slurred with a seductive smirk. "Or you know we could just do it right-OUCH! What was that for Jay?" Dick pouted as he rubbed the sore spot on his chest where Jason had elbowed him.

_At least he knows it's me._

"Be happy I didn't punch you in the dick, Dick" Jason grinned as he got up from his chair and wrapped his jacket around Dick's shoulder. "Come on Goldie, we're heading home"

"Your place then" Dick smirked.

"We live in the same house!" Jason replied with an eyeroll as he took his brother by the arm and started leading him towards the car before Dick would try another one of his seduction tricks.

* * *

"Bed. Now." Jason ordered as they entered Dick's room.

"This is the part where you seduce me right?" Dick smiled as he caught Jason off guard and snatched another kiss.

"Pff! Not even my sexiness could help you get it up in your condition" Jason smiled teasingly as he shook head slightly.

_Dickie, you're such a dork._

"I'm not that drunk!" his brother protested with flushed cheeks.

Seconds later Dick had fallen asleep and it was already 2am in the morning so Jason knew he probably should go to bed as well, but for some reason he couldn't fall asleep. Instead he opened a window and sat himself on the windowpane, glancing out over Gotham City while smoking the very last ones of his cigarettes. He could hear Dick quietly snoring in his sleep and glanced back at him across his shoulder while carefully brushing his lips where Dick had kissed him.

* * *

_Lemme just shamelessly self-promote myself a little *oh god xD*, but if anyone's interested in Young Justice (ya know that awesome DC show where Dickiebird was on ;D) I made a Young Justice version of a trailer, so if anyone would want to check it out you should visit my YT channel (link on my profile); you can't miss it ^_^_  
_I'm such a whore for feedback so plz plz plz? *send's Dickie's puppy eyes on you xD*_


End file.
